


Seven-layer Chocolate Peanut Butter Cake

by The_Hero_Knight_Of_Light



Series: Seven-layer Chocolate Peanut Butter Cake [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen, Not quite poetry, Sad, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hero_Knight_Of_Light/pseuds/The_Hero_Knight_Of_Light
Summary: Having seen his bus come and go he wait for tears that will not fall.





	Seven-layer Chocolate Peanut Butter Cake

A man sits plastic fork in hand and waits at a bus stop in front of a bakery,  
  
having seen his bus come and go he wait for tears that will not fall,  
  
besides him lays a small box labeled seven-layer chocolate peanut butter cake that contains only questions and crumbs surrounding a lie he was told he was two.  
  
He doesn't know what to do so he sits and waits for bus he didn't think he had to take anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This story could have been a lot longer and maybe I will write a more complete version later but right now I think this version conveys the feeling of it best right now. 
> 
>  
> 
> If anybody reads this, I would be curious to hear what their interpretation of it is.


End file.
